


Síguela

by NadieWorth



Series: La Historia De Otros [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, References to Depression, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadieWorth/pseuds/NadieWorth
Summary: "—¿Por qué son las cosas así? —preguntó la gemela mayor. Su hermana la miró fijamente.—No lo sé. Nadie dijo que se sentiría así —repuso, monótona."Prudence y Camelia Rhodes son dos jóvenes gemelas que descubrirán que las cosas no son tan sencillas como todos les habían dicho, especialmente cuando una de ellas decide arrastrar a la otra hacia ciertas artes prohibidas, después de que ella misma se haya ahogado por ellas.





	1. Entre Los Nuestros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Follow Her Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635666) by [NadieWorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadieWorth/pseuds/NadieWorth). 



> Éste trabajo es simplemente el original de "Follow Her Down". Si te gusta más leer en inglés, puedes buscarlo en mi perfil~.

—¡Arriba, arriba, arriba~! —canturreó una voz en su oído. La chica pelinegra se rodó en la cama, mirando con fastidio a su gemela. Ella ya estaba despierta desde hacía un buen rato, pero los gritos escaleras abajo causaban que deseara quedarse acostada el resto del día.

—Cállate, Camelia, y vete a dormir —gruñó Prudence. Su gemela mayor simplemente le sonrió en esa actitud arrogante.

—Aww, ¿desperté a la princesa? —se burló. Prue le lanzó una mirada tan fría que podría haber congelado el sol—. Vamos, Prue, ¡alégrate! ¡Iremos al Callejón! ¿No te pone feliz?

—No me brinda ninguna satisfacción el hecho de que tengo que ir con tus padres a comprar mis cosas —replicó Prue, sentándose en la cama y tirando a Camelia al suelo en el proceso. La pelirroja lloriqueó.

—Hablas como si mis padres no fueran los tuyos también —dijo, levantándose y sobando su trasero—. Me dolió, ¿lo sabes?

—No lo lamento —dijo Prue. Suspiró, tratando de entender cuál era la causa de la discusión de sus padres. La noche pasada fue por los pepinillos; quizá ahora era por la leche—. ¿Crees que se divorciarán? —preguntó a su gemela. Camelia alzó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó a su vez. Prue negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo —dijo. Camelia era inocente e infantil, la clase de joven que cree que el amor dura para siempre y que la vida es rosa. Prue, por su parte, era una chica muy observadora e inteligente que sabía mucho más de lo que una chica de trece años debería saber. Ella veía todo, y sabía que la relación de sus padres iba mal, aún a pesar de no entender todo. En cualquier caso no quería que hubiera un divorcio, porque eso significaría que a ella y a Camelia las separarían.

Las jóvenes se quedaron ahí en silencio, Prue escuchando la pelea, y Camelia mirando en derredor. Era quizá la tercera vez en su vida que la gemela menor la dejaba pasar, y dicha sea la verdad, estaba mucho menos ordenada de lo que ella esperaría de alguien como Prue.

Cuando la pelea finalmente terminó, Camelia tomó a Prue de la mano y la arrastró abajo, encontrando a su madre en la cocina y a su padre fumando un cigarrillo en el porche. Prue se fue a sentar a su sillón en la sala, encendiendo el televisor. Ahí podía quedarse todo el día si quería, sin que nadie la molestase pues casi nunca le prestaban atención.

—¿Vamos a ir pronto al Callejón? —escuchó que preguntaba Camelia a su madre. Dios, sí que podía ser molesta.

—Así es —replicó Blanc en una voz suave. No importaba que tan molesta estuviera, siempre le hablaría y trataría bien a Camelia. Quizá demasiado bien—. ¿Estás lista? Bien. ¿Y tu hermana? —inquirió.

Llamar a Prue "tu hermana" era mucho más común que referirse a ella como "nuestra hija", aunque Prue lo prefería así.

—Estoy segura de que puede estar lista en tan solo cinco minutos —rió Camelia. Prue ignoró el resto de la conversación, centrándose más en el show que estaba siendo transmitido. Realmente no era nada emocionante para ella tener que ir al Callejón Diagon. Claro, disfrutaba el lugar y todo lo que había ahí, pero la idea de pasar el día entero con sus padres arrastrándola de una tienda a otra era sencillamente horrible. La peor parte es que no había manera de evitarlo. Ni al viaje, ni a sus padres.

—¡Te ayudaré con tu cabello! —chilló Camelia un rato después, y Prue corrió escaleras arriba para arreglarse ella misma: Camelia podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero no meterse con su melena. Suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

 

†

 

El Callejón estaba, como era usual, lleno de magos y brujas yendo y viniendo. La pequeña familia pronto se encontró a sí misma saludando a viejos amigos, susurrando sobre la nueva escoba de la tienda de Quidditch, o planeando ir por un helado al final de día. Sí, Camelia iba tomada de las manos de Blanc y Fynn, sonriendo como una niña en Navidad, enseñando al mundo lo feliz que era. Los adultos estaban felices el uno con el otro de nuevo, y le seguían el juego a Camelia. Y hasta atrás, siguiéndoles de cerca y con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre, estaba Prue, tratando de dilucidar cuánto tiempo les tomaría notar que no estaba ahí si alguien la secuestraba.

—Esto es genial —dijo Camelia cuando pasaban de nuevo por la tienda de Quidditch—. ¡Si pudiera jugar Quidditch, sería la mejor jugadora de la historia de Hogwarts!... Bueno, después de Harry Potter —chilló. Prue quiso decirle que con su comportamiento actual y déficit de atención no entraría al equipo, pero al final se mordió la lengua y miró a otro lado, desinteresada.

—¡Seguro que incluso podrías superar a Potter! —dijo Fynn, juguetón. Camelia rió, y luego tomó aire muy emocionada, viendo hacia adelante. Prue estiró el cuello para ver qué era, y se topó con una de las personas que mejor conocía pero con la que peor se llevaba: Draco Malfoy.

—Hey, hola Cam —saludó el pedante chico—. Hola, señores Rhodes —continuó. Todos se saludaron muy amigables y antes de que Prue pudiera decir «patatas», Camelia convenció a sus padres de terminar las compras sin ellas, y añadió que se verían más tarde en la heladería de Florean.

Por supuesto, antes de separarse, Blanc recordó que tenía otra hija además de Camelia. La mujer se volteó y miró a Prue.

—Cuida a tu hermana —le dijo. Prue asintió con la cabeza y por fin se separaron. Malfoy entonces se acercó a la pelinegra.

—Me sorprende que no te hayan dado en adopción ya —le dijo. Prue le miró aburrida.

—Tus padres han insistido en que me vaya con ellos, pero Blanc y Fynn no quieren que Lucius te desprecie aún más conmigo alrededor —soltó sin una pizca de expresión en la voz. Draco frunció el ceño y a Prue le dieron ganas de reír. ¿Cuándo iba aprender que jamás le iba a ganar?

Malfoy optó por ser inteligente y dejó a Prue en paz; en cambio, se puso a charlar con su mejor amiga de todo lo que se le venía a la mente. La joven, por su parte, solo caminaba con ellos por hacerlo, aunque en realidad tenía más ganas de ir a intentar colarse al Callejón Knockturn. Si no lo hacía, era sólo porque era demasiado perezosa.

 

†

 

Habían pasado ya un par de horas y Prue iba en camino a reunirse con la pareja. Aburrida de no hacer nada, la chica de vez en cuando se iba por otro lado y regresaba después. La última vez notó a Luna y Neville, sus mejores amigos, y se quedó con ellos un rato. Al final acordaron verse en un punto de la plataforma 9 y 3/4 y se separaron.

—¿Sabes ya que habrá Dementores por todos lados éste año? —le comentaba Draco a Camelia, captando la atención de Prue. Por supuesto, Malfoy sabía un montón de eso porque Lucius tenía sus contactos en el Ministerio.

—Eso es horrible... Es por Sirius Black, ¿cierto? —preguntó Camelia. Por supuesto, ella era muy inocente, pero fuera de eso no tenía un pelo de tonta. No por nada era una Ravenclaw.

—Sí, por su conexión con P-... Oh no, ¿otra vez tú? —bufó el chico al ver a Prue caminar al lado de ellos. Sin embargo, la niña no tenía interés ya por su conversación, sino que iba caminando derecho, viendo a alguien. Camelia y Draco cruzaron una mirada y la siguieron, curiosos.

Para cuando alcanzaron a Prue, Draco se lamentó haberla seguido, ya que la chica estaba con sus padres.

—¡Ah, si ahí están! —exclamó Narcissa al ver a su hijo y su amiga. La mujer les saludó, radiante como siempre. Lucius por su parte se limitó a mover la cabeza a manera de saludo con Camelia.

—¿Ya les ha dicho Pennyworth que sus padres nos esperan en la heladería de Florean? —dijo Draco, a lo que Prue le lanzó una mirada asesina. Si había algo que detestaba era el helado de ese lugar. Eso, sumado a tener que estar con Blanc, Fynn y Malfoy, era la muerte.

—¿De verdad? Pues vamos allá inmediatamente —sentenció el señor Malfoy, con esa sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Prue lanzó un suspiro y encogió los hombros, poniéndose en marcha entre Lucius y Narcissa mientras que Camelia y Draco caminaban tras de ellos, hablando en voz más baja y sin parar.

—He pensado que quizá deberían pasar las vacaciones en la Mansión —comentó Narcissa tanto a su marido como a la niña. Prue alzó las cejas.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó.

—Pues toda tu familia y tú, Prue —repuso la mujer. Prue ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras trataba de imaginar cómo sería.

—Seguro que les encanta la idea. Habrá que comentarlo ahora, antes de que las clases empiecen —dijo Lucius. Los tres siguieron charlando de distintas cosas, ambos adultos incluyendo siempre a Prue y esperando alguna de sus mordaces opiniones.

Incluso cuando la infame heladería estaba a la vista, el humor de Prue seguía tranquilo, y todo porque estaba con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Le bastaban ellos dos para sentirse apreciada. Le bastaban ellos dos para compensar los padres que no poseía.

 

†

 

A eso de las seis de la tarde, el Callejón Diagon se volvía un lugar muy calmado. Aquello pasaba porque la mayoría de la gente iba a hacer las compras temprano, así que para la tarde noche no había casi nadie por ahí. A decir verdad, podría decirse que los únicos que seguían en tal lugar eran los Rhodes y los Malfoy. Estaban casi todos sentados en una de las mesas exteriores de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, de no ser por Camelia y Draco, quienes jugueteaban en la acera frente a los demás. Prue, en cambio, estaba sentada al lado de Lucius, sintiéndose miserable por el helado que estaba frente a ella. No importaba que tanto insistiera que odiaba su sabor, sus padres siempre gastaban dinero en comprarle uno. Ni para eso eran buenos.

En cualquier caso, Prue no se hallaba muy interesada por su helado. Sus fríos ojos verdes se hallaban clavados en los chicos frente a ella, y su activa mente se preguntaba cómo era que esos dos fueran amigos tan cercanos. Camelia, una niña dulce, cariñosa, respetuosa y sobre todo nada grosera; juntándose con un mocoso vanidoso, arrogante y molesto como Malfoy. No entendía qué era lo que ella le veía a tal chico como para querer estar siquiera cerca de él.

—Te daré un galeón por tus pensamientos, Prudence —le dijo de pronto Lucius, que tampoco parecía estar muy interesado en lo que sea que estuviesen hablando los adultos. Prue ladeó un poco la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No sé cómo es que ellos dos son amigos —confesó. Lucius alzó los hombros.

—A veces la gente distinta se atrae entre sí. Se complementan —le explicó. Prue estaba por decir que eso era algo estúpido, cuando recordó que sus mejores amigos eran totalmente distintos a ella. Suspiró.

—Comprendo. ¿Tengo que acabarlo? —preguntó, viendo con desprecio a las bolas de nieve. Lucius lanzó algo así como una risita y apartó el postre de frente a ella.

—No, no tienes que. Entonces, ¿vas a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, o te quedarás en Hogwarts? —inquirió el hombre. Prue se acurrucó contra su brazo, pensando. En sí le gustaba más estar básicamente sola en Hogwarts, pero no le vendría mal estar con los Malfoy y su hermana, o eso esperaba.

—Iré —dijo, decidida. Lucius le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Bien. De hecho, ¿por qué no se quedan con nosotros éste último fin de semana? Podemos llevar juntos a los niños al expreso —añadió en voz más alta el señor Malfoy, a manera de que los demás lo escuchasen. Los Rhodes aceptaron de inmediato, y Narcissa se lanzó a hablar de que podrían pasar una bonita tarde al día siguiente jugando golf mágico.

Prue bostezó y se apretó aún más al hombre al tiempo que Camelia y Draco se acercaban a pedir más helado. No tardó en sentir una mirada de desprecio en ella, así que abrió los ojos y miró al joven rubio, muy divertida por el hecho de que estuviera celoso de ella.

—Prudence y Camelia van a pasar el fin con nosotros, Draco —informó Lucius. Su hijo no supo si ponerse feliz porque pasaría más tiempo con Camelia, o enfadarse porque Prue estaría ahí para robar más la atención de su padre y recordarle lo mucho que la apreciaba.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Camelia, sonriente, al tiempo que se metía una cucharada de helado de Diez Sabores a la boca. Lucius la miró con frialdad, y Prue se regodeó en el hecho de que, por una vez, fuera ella a quien querían y no a su hermana.


	2. Confusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una mañana muy especial con Lucius Malfoy, Prue y Camelia finalmente toman el expreso de ida al colegio, y la manera en la que todos actúan entre sí confunde a Prue de una manera increíble, lo que la lleva a pensar en qué se está perdiendo.

Aún en una cama tan cómoda como la que tenía en la Mansión Malfoy, Prue seguía con problemas para dormir y mantenerse dormida. Era domingo, muy temprano, y ella ya se hallaba tumbada boca arriba, mirando el dosel de la cama como hipnotizada, pensando en todo y nada. Tampoco iba a esforzarse en dormir, pues sabía que en un par de horas todos despertarían y se pondrían listos para ir a King's Cross, donde los chicos partirían a su tercer año de estudios.

Sea como fuere, Prue se estaba empezando a aburrir y extrañaba sobremanera a Lucifer, su mascota fiel. El enorme gato negro se había quedado las vacaciones con Luna tras una confusión de transportadora; mientras que Luna se quedaba a Lucifer, Prue se quedó con una especie de criatura invisible que siempre estaba dormida y de la cual no recordaba su nombre.

Decidiendo que debería de hacer algo, la joven se salió de la cama y empezó a acomodar su baúl en un orden que sólo tenía sentido para ella. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta se la habitación se abrió, y sus verdes ojos se toparon con el gris intenso.

—Buenos días, Prudence —saludó Lucius. Iba ya pulcramente vestido, y Prue se preguntó si ya era hora de levantar a todo el mundo para estar listos—. Me sorprende que estés despierta tan temprano.

—Me sorprende que venga a verme tan temprano —repuso Prue. Lucius lanzó una pequeña risa y entró de lleno a la habitación.

—Voy a despertar a todos ya, Narcissa se está arreglando. Vamos a preparar todo, luego ir a desayunar, y luego directo a Londres —explicó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Prue se fue a sentar a su lado.

—Ya veo —dijo, sin saber qué más agregar. El hombre puso esa sonrisa encantadora.

—Veo que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, Prue —ronroneó. Prue alzó una ceja y lo miró curiosa. Según ella, se veía igual—. Sí, aunque no lo creas te ves distinta —continuó, paseando su mano por los hombros de la joven.

—Ah —susurró ella, aún sin saber qué más decir o hacer. Le gustaba la sensación que le estaba dando Lucius al rozar su piel sobre las ropas

—Pronto te convertirás en una señorita —agregó él, bajando su mano hasta el muslo de Prue. Dejó ahí la mano—, y estoy esperando ello ansiosamente —dijo, y le dio un suave apretón en la pierna. Luego le palmeó la cabeza como su fuera un cachorro—. Pero en fin; apresúrate, Prudence. No queremos desayunar con prisas, ¿cierto?

Mientras Lucius se iba, Prue se miraba el muslo, intrigada. Sentía aún el calor de las manos del hombre en su piel, sus dedos y palma presionando contra ella. Repentinamente le dieron ganas de sentir ese mismo calor de nuevo, quizá en la otra pierna, en los brazos, la espalda, el cuello. También notó como tenía ligeros temblores. Alzó el rostro y se fue a ver al espejo; tenía la cara rosada. A lo mejor se iba a enfermar, pensó en su inocencia.

Con eso en mente, Prue bostezó y decidió acatar las órdenes de Lucius, preparándose para el día que tenía por delante.

 

†

 

Caminar entre mucha gente era de las cosas que menos le gustaban a Prue en el mundo, aunque no tenía mucha opción. La plataforma 9 y 3/4 de King's Cross estaba, como todos los años, llena a reventar. Había padres, niños y adolescentes por todas partes, empujándose entre sí, chocando con otros y dando uno que otro pisotón a la pobre de Prue. Lo peor era que Draco de vez en cuando la pisaba y luego se hacía el inocente, y la paciencia de Prue estaba llegando a su límite.

—Ya, ya, Prue. No falta mucho —la consoló Camelia. Prue le miró con fastidio y sólo acertó a suspirar con pesadumbre.

—Vamos Cam, deja a la mártir en paz —gruñó Draco. Prue se giró a verlo.

—Te voy a dar una paliza para volverte un mártir —le amenazó. Draco, siendo el pequeño cobarde que era, le lanzó una mirada y no volvió a abrir la boca.

—Vamos, Prue... —suspiró Camelia. Como odiaba que ellos dos no pudieran llevarse bien.

—Ya casi estamos —anunció Narcissa, y efectivamente unos minutos (y más pisotones) después, llegaron a la altura de los vagones que les correspondían—. Bueno, tengan un buen año y no se metan en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la mujer, despidiéndose de todos.

—Claro, le amarraré las manos a Prue para que no haya problemas —bromeo Camelia. Prue giró los ojos y se despidió de los Malfoy, mientras que sus padres y ella solo intercambiaban un simple "adiós".

—Si cambian de opinión respecto a las vacaciones, manden una carta —dijo Lucius, y al verlo Prue volvió a sentir calor en la pierna e incluso en la cara.

—¡Adiós! —clamó Camelia, y subieron todos al tren.

Prue, sin mirar atrás a su hermana o a su familia, se puso a caminar por el corredor y a contar vagones. Luna, Neville y ella habían acordado verse en el octavo. Y como Draco y Camelia no tenían nada mejor que hacer, decidieron seguir a la muchacha.

—¿Crabbe y Goyle no están súper preocupados por ti, Malfoy? —gruñó Prue. Ella no tenía problemas con que viajase con Camelia y ella, ni siquiera a Luna le importaba. Pero Draco nunca dejaba en paz a Neville, y ella no iba a hacerle pasar un mal rato a su amigo. Primero sacaba a Malfoy del vagón, y a Camelia con él si era necesario.

—Draco no se meterá con tus amigos, ¿verdad? —dijo Camelia, pellizcando al chico en el brazo. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Vale, vale. No molestaré a la chiflada ni al perdedor —refunfuñó. Prue se giró con velocidad y, sacando su varita de entre los pliegues de su chamarra, la presionó contra la mejilla del chico.

—Como te atrevas a decir una sola cosa más de mis amigos, Malfoy, van a tener que pasar horas buscando tus pedacitos —ladró, exasperada. Lo soportó todo el camino, soportó sus burlas y pisadas, pero no iba a permitir que hablase mal de las únicas personas en el mundo que le importaban.

—¡Al diablo, estás loca! —chilló Draco y se fue de ahí directo a buscar a sus amigos. Prue se guardó la varita y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha, mientras Camelia hacia un puchero.

—Ya estarás contenta —le recriminó, cruzando los brazos. Prue puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, si te quieres ir con él está bien. Pero no voy a dejar que le haga groserías a mis amigos —bufó. Camelia suspiró y alzó los hombros. Prue le imitó y entró al compartimiento.

—La verdad, yo mejor me voy. Draco te hará la vida imposible si no lo tranquilizo —dijo Camelia con otro suspiro. Prue puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora resulta que te importo mucho —gruñó, azotando la puerta. Escuchó a Camelia gruñir algo en respuesta, solo para luego verla pasar en la dirección en la que se fue Malfoy.

—¿Todo bien con Cam? —preguntó Neville, consternado. Prue negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no importa, solo le gusta ser dramática —informó antes de irse a sentar en el asiento opuesto a sus amigos.

Al instante de pusieron a platicar de distintas cosas, ya fueran algunos mitos nuevos de Luna o historias de la abuela de Neville. Prue era, como siempre, la que se limitaba a escuchar. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que ella compartía algo, y Luna y Neville habían aprendido a respetar y disfrutar su compañía con todo y eso.

Estaban en medio de una charla del Quidditch escolar (criticando lo desagradable que era la manera de jugar de Slytherin) cuando el compartimiento se abrió y entró un chico alto, delgado, de pelo y ojos castaños, y que portaba ya la capa de Ravenclaw; era Alfred LeBlanc, un compañero de Luna y Camelia.

—Eh, ¿les importa? Todo lo demás está lleno —explicó con una sonrisa amable. Luna alzó los hombros y le hizo una seña de que pasara.

—Pensé que estarías con Camelia —comentó Luna. Resulta que ellos dos eran amigos muy cercanos, tanto como Prue con Neville.

—No, está con Malfoy y bueno... Saben que no me llevo bien con él —dijo el chico con una mueca de disgusto. Prue asintió con la cabeza, y aprovechando la presencia de LeBlanc, decidió perderse un rato en sus pensamientos.

Aún le parecía increíble que alguien como ella se llevase bien con una Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor, especialmente cuando ni siquiera podía llevarse bien con la gente de su propia casa. Pensó una vez más en Lucius Malfoy, y luego en Camelia persiguiendo al pequeño bastardo de Malfoy. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era estúpido, pero despertaba su curiosidad. La despertó tanto que la hizo perderse en pensamiento intensos e, irónica y eventualmente, la hizo sumirse en un profundo sueño.

 

†

 

Una sacudida muy fuerte despertó a Prue de su descanso. La joven abrió los ojos y miró en derredor, extrañada. Se topó con las luces apagadas y sus amigos mirándose entre sí, igualmente perturbados. Enarcó una ceja y se asomó por la ventana.

—Aún no estamos en Hogsmade, ¿o sí? —inquirió. Los demás negaron con la cabeza, y un frío intenso se empezó a colar en el compartimiento. Era tan baja la temperatura que a Prue le empezaron a doler los huesos y la cabeza. Luna se acercó más a Neville en busca de calor, y LeBlanc se tallaba las manos una contra la otra.

Junto al frío intenso, una sensación de desesperanza lleno los corazones de todos. Las peores memorias de Prue se agolparon en su mente y le pareció que las volvía a vivir. Pero no hubo tiempo de que se dejase ir, porque la razón le recordó lo que estaba allá afuera; Dementores. No podía caer en su juego, no podía derrumbarse ante todas sus decepciones y todos sus fracasos.

Por suerte para Prue (y para todos los demás) dichas emociones no duraron mucho, pues de pronto una especie de espectro de luz pasó por fuera del compartimiento, al parecer cazando una masa negra que sin duda era un Dementor. Poco después la luz regresó, y minutos más tarde, el tren se puso en marcha nuevamente.

LeBlanc estaba abriendo la boca para preguntar qué demonios había sido eso cuando, por tercera vez en el día, la puerta del compartimiento fue abierta bruscamente. Ésta vez entraron dos personas: Camelia y Draco. La primera se lanzó a los brazos de su gemela al instante, mientras que Draco solo cerraba la puerta y se quedaba de pie ahí, incómodo, mirando a las hermanas.

—¡Me preocupé! —chilló Camelia, dando tal abrazo a Prue que ésta sentía iba a estallar—. ¡Eran Dementores! ¡Estaba asustada! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Prue, tensa como un cable debido al repentino contacto físico, se limitó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda a la pelirroja.

—Estoy bien —dijo sin la más mínima expresión, como siempre—. ¿Tú?

—M-mejor ahora —dijo Camelia. Carraspeó y soltó a su hermana, que se vio aliviada—. Eh, lo siento. Fue la, uh, ¡emoción del momento!

Prue asintió con la cabeza, y tanto Camelia como Draco decidieron quedarse, él por ella más que nada. La pelinegra frunció el ceño, pero no le quedó más opción que hacer espacio para que el rubio se sentase. Tenía ganas de reclamar, pero notando que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts, optó por morderse la lengua y aguantar.

Mientras más minutos pasaban, más se destensaba el ambiente. Al final fue Luna la que empezó a hablar de nargles, captando la atención de todos y empezando una charla decente. Draco parecía ser el único que no prestaba atención, pues en cambio estaba viendo fijamente a Prue. No fue hasta que ésta se volteó y le echó bronca que él decidió dejarla por la paz, aunque la mente de la niña ya estaba nuevamente intrigada.

¿Desde cuando la veía así?

Hogwarts hizo su aparición un par de horas después, y los seis compañeros empezaron a ponerse sus túnicas: Luna, Alfred y Camelia la de Ravenclaw; Neville la de Gryffindor; y Draco y Prue la de Slytherin. Sin perder más tiempo, el sexteto salió junto con todos los demás alumnos de tercer grado y montaron una de las carrozas, sumidos en una charla de los nuevos y viejos profesores del colegio.

—¿Creen que por fin le hayan dado el puesto a Snape? —preguntó Camelia con el ceño fruncido; Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba.

—Lo dudo —dijo Prue, que por su parte tenía en muy alta estima al hombre—, aunque sería genial. Probablemente lo haría mejor que ese idiota de Lockhart.

—En eso tiene razón Pennyworth —afirmó Malfoy, haciendo que la chica alzara las cejas. Él carraspeó y se hizo el que no dijo nada.

—Sí, odio admitirlo, pero es la verdad —gruñó Camelia—. Espero que el profesor de Defensa de éste año sea competente.

La charla siguió sin acontecimientos importantes hasta que la carroza llegó al castillo, donde los jóvenes bajaron y empezaron a andar escaleras arriba. Por el camino se apareció Pansy Parkinson, la peor enemiga de Prue. La chica tomó a Draco del brazo y se lo llevó, no sin antes soltarle un comentario muy grosero a Prue. Ella le ignoró y siguieron andando, aunque se le veía claramente molesta.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Luna y Neville se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas mesas, mientras que Alfred desapareció sin dejar rastro. Prue lo encontró extraño y le preguntó a su hermana. Camelia se veía, por primera vez, molesta de verdad, y señaló a un grupo de gente. Por ahí, Prue distinguió a LeBlanc junto a una chica y otros de sus amigos.

—¿Y esa es...?

—Pamela Anderson, segundo grado, Slytherin —explicó Camelia—. Es una molestia, y siempre que estoy con Alfred se lo lleva. Está así desde mediados del año pasado.

—¿Y cómo es que no sabía? —inquirió Prue, sorprendida. Su gemela alzó los hombros.

—Supongo que es porque no hablamos mucho de Alfred. En cualquier caso, lo peor es que creo que le está correspondiendo —dijo Camelia, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Ante aquello, su hermana abrió aún más los ojos.

—Corresponder, ¿qué cosa? —preguntó. Camelia alzó una ceja, como no entendiendo. Luego le dio una palmada a su hermana en la cabeza.

—Ya sabes. En fin, hasta mañana, Prue. Buenas noches —se despidió, con una sonrisa amable, y echó a andar a su mesa. Prue la miró irse antes de suspirar y caminar a su propia mesa, sola. Le estaba molestando que Malfoy no estuviera ahí. Cierto, no se llevaban muy bien, pero por cualquier razón siempre se hacían compañía, y el hecho de que esa Parkinson se lo hubiera llevado tan fácilmente le molestaba.

En cualquier caso, al llegar a su puesto en la mesa de Slytherin, Prue se puso a examinar la mesa de profesores, más específicamente a dos de ellos. Primero vio al que debía ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, un hombre delgado y de aspecto enfermizo que sonreía con amabilidad. Luego miró a su jefe de casa, el cual parecía profundamente incómodo con el hombre que estaba a su lado. Prue ladeó la cabeza, intentando dilucidar por qué pasaría eso. Snape volteó en su dirección y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia otro punto; no sabía la razón, pero no quería que Snape la atrapase viéndolo.

Mientras Dumbledore daba los típicos mensajes de comienzo de año, Malfoy y Parkinson se fueron a acomodar frente a Prue. Hablaban en voz baja sin parar, y a Prue le molestó sobremanera que el rubio no le hablase ni una vez. Lo único que la animó un poco durante la cena fue que el fantasma de Slytherin, El Barón Sanguinario, se fue a sentar a su lado, mermando en el humor de Malfoy y Parkinson, quienes le tenían un profundo pavor al espectro.

Para cuando los mandaron a dormir, Prue volvía a sentirse invisible. Por lo general le gustaba esa sensación, saberse una persona solitaria, pero en esos instantes le estaba desagradando mucho. Su única compañía durante todo el camino fue el Barón, quien la dejó a la entrada de la Sala Común. Ella se despidió del ser y le dio las gracias antes de dirigirse a su habitación, donde encontró a Lucifer. Agradecía que todo el lugar fuese para ella desde que Snape aceptó dejarla dormir sola.

—Este año será difícil, ¿no? —le preguntó al animal. Lucifer bostezó y cuando ella se acostó en la mullida cama, se fue a sentar a su lado. Prue le acarició, miles de dudas agolpándose en su mente y ni una sola respuesta o explicación. La chica arrugó la nariz antes de girarse, pesando que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan confundida.


	3. Hola, Fascinación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día comienza, y finalmente Prue reúne el valor para preguntar a Camelia todas sus dudas. Cuando ella le explica, Prue comienza a pensar qué se sentiría estar enamorada, sin siquiera notar que ya está enamorándose de un cierto profesor.

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando Prue ya andaba paseando por las mazmorras del castillo. La noche pasada no pudo dormir nada pues la duda la consumía, y cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo decidió que no tenía más caso estar ahí acostada. Por tanto se levantó y tras cepillar su largo y oscuro cabello salió de su habitación dispuesta a merodear un rato. Al principio se le ocurrió ir a explorar la zona norte del castillo, uno de los lugares que menos frecuentaba, pero luego notó que le llamaba más andar por lugares lúgubres. ¿Y qué lugar mas lúgubre que las mazmorras de Hogwarts?

La niña giró en la esquina y saludó cortésmente a un par de armaduras andantes, apenas prestándoles atención. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos como siempre, haciendo patrones en la mente. Parecía que Draco actuaba como Alfred, y que Parkinson y Anderson eran respectivamente las causantes, mientras que Camelia y ella misma las de sobra. Era bastante obvio si lo pensaba detenidamente, lo que no sabía era por qué pasaba eso con sus compañeros. Quizá podría preguntarle a Camelia luego, si su orgullo se lo permitía.

Decidida a dejar el asunto por su paz mental tras haber estado pensando en ello toda la noche, la joven empezó a buscar ideas de qué hacer. Seguramente faltaba una hora o algo así para el desayuno, por lo que mientras tenía que entretenerse en algo. Se le pasó por la mente ir a buscar al Barón, o ir a esperar a Camelia afuera de su sala común. Incluso estaba pensando en ir a tratar de cepillar a Lucifer cuando se dió cuenta de que andaba en una zona peligrosa, pues en ese corredor estaba la oficina del mismísimo diablo.

Prue podía ser toda la "favorita" de Snape, según sus compañeros, pero eso no la hacía inmune a los castigos que el hombre podía poner. El año pasado la había amenazado con Detención todos los fines de semana (por una historia que quizá sea mejor contar en otro momento), y Prue no quería perder su libertad ese año. Por tanto, se dió la media vuelta y empezó a andar, regresando por donde vino; pero como siempre, la suerte no estuvo de su lado en momentos de auxilio.

Snape le sonrió malévolamente.

—Buenos días, señorita Pennyworth —le saludó con esa voz tan baja y misteriosa que empleaba siempre. Prue empezó a trabajar en un argumento que la sacase de tal embrollo, mientas que Snape perdía la sonrisa poco a poco; no era normal ver a una chiquilla como ella con tales ojeras bajo esas enormes esmeraldas—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien, Pennyworth?

La pregunta tomó a Prue desprevenida. Se rascó el cuello.

—Sí, profesor —mintió. Snape entrecerró los ojos, como tratando de decidir si dejarla ir o no.

—¿Está siendo sincera?

—Sí, profesor —repitió ella, volviendo a rascar su cuello de forma inconsciente. Al ver a Snape notó que él no le creía mucho.

—Fuera de aquí antes de que decida bajarle puntos por pasear donde no debe —gruñó. Prue asintió con la cabeza y salió disparada de ahí. Snape la vio hasta perderla de vista en una esquina, intrigado de por qué ella había insistido con tanto empeño en mentirle.

Fuera de las mazmorras, las ganas de Prue por estamparse la cabeza contra la pared aumentaron. ¿Qué diablos pasó ahí? Siempre había sido una chica ilegible, nadie nunca sabía qué pasaba por su mente. Y sin embargo, Snape pareció leerla como un libro abierto unos minutos atrás. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Estaba perdiendo el toque? Casi en un arranque de pánico, Prue echó a correr a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Necesitaba decirle una mentira a Camelia para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, la chica se topó con su hermana.

—El mundo se acaba hoy, te has despertado temprano —comentó Camelia, sorprendida.

—Dormí como un bebé —dijo Prue, monótona. Camelia sonrió.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! Anda, vamos a desayunar —dijo muy feliz. Prue suspiró, aliviada, aunque la parte trasera de la mente seguía sin respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Te han dado ya tu horario? —preguntó la pelinegra al tiempo que entraban al Gran Comedor. Camelia asintió con la cabeza y sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su capa.

—Síp, ¿y a ti?

—No, tengo que ir a pedirle uno a Jeff. Déjame ver —dijo Prue. Las gemelas se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw y Camelia se puso a servir el desayuno—. Bien, te sigue tocando Pociones conmigo, y parece que son más clases éste año. También Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología y Aritmancia. Creí que elegirías Adivinación —comentó, regresando el horario a su gemela y empezando su desayuno. Camelia alzó los hombros.

—Aritmancia se ve más divertido. Además, me dijeron que la profesora de Adivinación está algo chiflada —susurró, solo para después fruncir el ceño—. Espera, ¿cómo vas a tomar Aritmancia y Adivinación si son a la misma hora?

—Me las arreglé para comentarlo con los profesores antes de clases... por cartas —explicó Prue—. Tomaré clases una hora después del término de las mismas. Por suerte solo pasa dos veces a la semana; una con Adivinación y otra con Cuidado.

—Vaya... Por un instante creí que te habrían dado un Giratiempo.

—No, gracias a Merlín. Probablemente me pondría a jugar con él.

Las gemelas continuaron su charla, y poco después Luna se les unió, a lo cual comenzaron a hablar de temas más azarosos. Prue incluso se veía un poco más animada de lo común, quizá por el comienzo de clase; la chica era extremadamente competitiva y le gustaba demostrar que era la mejor una y otra vez. Quizá no lo hacía de manera directa como la molesta de Hermione Granger (otra buena amiga, aunque la sacaba de quicio constantemente), pero lo hacía de manera pasiva y constante, y a nadie le quedaba duda de que era la mejor.

Sin embargo, la sombría joven se quedó callada al ver entrar a Malfoy y Parkinson. Seguían charlando como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, y Draco estaba tan ensimismado con Parkinson que no fue ni para mandar un saludo a Camelia. Aquello picó con más ganas la curiosidad de Prue.

—Hey, señorita puntualidad, ¿ya vio la hora? —la llamó la voz de su hermana. Prue se sorprendió, acabó lo que quedaba en su plato de un bocado y se echó a andar a Aritmancia. Si Camelia y Luna querían llegar cinco minutos tarde, era su problema.

 

†

 

Aritmancia resultó ser una clase extremadamente interesante, y Prue no tardó en ponerse a la cabeza del grupo, aún a pesar de que la mayoría de sus compañeros ahí eran Ravenclaws. De hecho, ella era la única Slytherin además de Draco, el cual la evitó todo el rato, perturbando la mente de la niña.

Sea como fuere, la siguiente clase que tocaba era Herbología, que le volvía a tocar con Ravenclaw. Por eso, Luna, Alfred y las gemelas iban caminando en grupo hacia los invernaderos, a paso rápido por la manía de Prue de nunca llegar ni un segundo tarde. Las dos Ravenclaw iban un poco más adelante, chismeando sobre algún cantante del mundo muggle, mientras que LeBlanc y Prue iban en silencio. Según notó Prue, Camelia estaba enojada con el chico, y tras un rato decidió preguntarle qué había pasado.

—¡Ah! Bueno, es que... —empezó Alfred, incómodo. Para ser sinceros, Prue era algo intimidante, y él no era precisamente el más valiente de todos— en la mañana estábamos platicando de unas cosas y pues llegó Pamela y me fui con ella y... eso es todo. Supongo que por eso está enojada. No me ha hablado mucho desde entonces.

—¿Por qué actúas así con Anderson? —inquirió Prue, viendo una oportunidad buena para aclarar un poco sus dudas. Alfred alzó los hombros y sonrío nerviosamente.

—Eh, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Es solo que... creo que Pam me gusta —susurró el joven, asegurándose de que la pelirroja no escuchase. Prue alzó las cejas y luego bufó.

—¿Qué? Camelia también te gusta, y supongo que yo igual —respondió Prue. LeBlanc se le quedó viendo unos instantes antes de soltar una carcajada que afortunadamente no llamó la atención ni de Luna ni de Camelia. Luego le puso una mano en el hombro a la pelinegra.

—Camelia no mentía al decir que eres una patata respecto a estos temas —dijo sonriente—. Mira, dígamos que me gusta de una manera más... ¿íntima, supongo? Me gusta como algo más que una amiga, ¿entiendes? Pero dejemos el tema por ahora.

Prue decidió dejar en paz al joven mientras meditaba, apenas y prestando atención a la clase cuando ésta comenzó. Si estaba entendiendo bien, Alfred se refería a tener una relación con Pamela como esas que tenían los alumnos de quinto y mayores grados. Eso de irse agarrando de la mano, besarse, y meterse a escondidas a los salones vacíos a hacer Dios sabe qué. Arrugó la nariz y miró al frente, observando a Draco y Pansy. ¿Sería acaso que ellos se gustaban mutuamente?

La profesora Sprout pronto los acomodó en parejas y los mandó a recolectar bulbos botadores en los invernaderos del Este, prometiendo puntos extra a los primeros que terminasen el trabajo. Camelia inmediatamente tomó a Prue de la mano y se la llevó consigo. Aprovechando el tiempo a solas, Prue decidió que ya no podía seguir con toda esa confusión. Tenía mucho que preguntar y a la vez tan poco, pero en esos momentos, lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

—¿Qué se siente que te guste alguien?

Camelia no se esperaba aquello, principalmente porque Prue nunca había sentido interés en asuntos del corazón. Por eso soltó el bulbo que acababa de atrapar, el cual Prue pescó y lanzó a una bolsa.

—Oh, mmm... Es raro —dijo Camelia, pensando con intensidad cómo explicar a la pelinegra—. No sé cómo explicarte qué se siente, pero te puedo decir qué es lo que te pasa.

Prue ladeó la cabeza en su típico gesto de curiosidad.

—Bien. Bueno, primero sientes que no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima, ¿sabes? —comenzó animadamente—, como que te roba toda la atención, como si nadie más estuviese ahí. También te sientes nerviosa a su alrededor. Y luego... luego te encuentras pensando en esa persona en los momentos más inesperados. Aunque bueno, supongo que eso es más cuando ya te enamoraste de alguien —agregó. Prue no respondió al instante, y siguieron buscando bulbos.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Entre gustar y enamorarse, me refiero —inquirió la joven al cabo de un rato.

—Creo que más que nada es que cuando te enamoras de alguien quieres tener todo con esa persona, y cuando te gusta... No sé, supongo que te gusta y ya, pero no le quieres contigo o algo así —contestó Camelia. Prue se le quedó viendo fijamente, y ella suspiró—. Lo siento, de verdad que no sé cómo explicarme.

—Hablas como si te gustase alguien —comentó su gemela. Camelia se sonrojó un poco.

—La verdad es que sí. Pero anda, vamos a terminar ya con esto. Seguro que quieres puntos extra —dijo, logrando desviar la atención de Prue.

 

†

 

Para la hora del almuerzo la joven Slytherin rechazó las invitaciones de todos, deseando estar sola. Quería pensar detenidamente las cosas. Después de interrogar a Camelia, comenzó a notar ciertas actitudes en sus amigos. Alfred y Parkinson correspondían a lo que su hermana había dicho sobre nerviosismo, pues al estar con Anderson y Malfoy respectivamente, Prue logró notar pequeños tics, sonrisas nerviosas e incluso pequeño pánico cuando no había tema de conversación. Sin embargo, Pamela y Draco actuaban con normalidad y ligereza con el otro. Por supuesto eso no significaba nada concreto, pues Prue no conocía a Anderson y, según ella, Malfoy siempre estaba relajado con todas las chicas. Aquello la dejaba con la pregunta de si había algo más o no, aunque igualmente no estaba muy interesada por ello ya; no, su mente le urgía saber de quién se estaba enamorando Camelia. El problema era que su hermana actuaba con tranquilidad ante todos debido a la gran confianza que tenía en sí misma.

Había comido ya su tercer plato de puré de papas cuando se le cayó la cuchara. ¿Y si había alguien que a ella le gustaba y ni cuenta se había dado? ¿Acaso podría ella sentir algo así por alguien? La idea le emocionó, y su obsesiva mente pronto empezó a buscar en el Gran Comedor alguien, quien fuera. Pero mientras más movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, más se le pasaba la emoción del momento, pues no encontraba a nadie que captase su atención, o que la pusiera nerviosa. Suspiró con algo de tristeza. A lo mejor sí estaba muerta del corazón, justo como una vez le gritaron sus padres.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron cruzadas de pronto por Snape, quien hacía ondear la larga capa con furia. Los atentos ojos de Prue lo observaron, ensimismada. El aliento se le fue un poco; como le gustaba verlo andar, más que nada por la manera en la que su capa se movía. Le vio hasta que el hombre llegó a su asiento, y le siguió viendo hasta que él pareció sentir una mirada e instantáneamente volteó hacia ella. Exactamente igual que la noche anterior, Prue apenas y tuvo tiempo de voltearse, nerviosa de que supiera que era ella quien lo veía.

Tras acabarse el puré, Prue decidió que sólo estaba siendo ridícula y que buscar alguien que le gustase solo era una pérdida de tiempo. Por ello, tomó sus cosas y se fue en camino a su próxima clase, sin notar el par de ojos negros que seguían todos sus movimientos, tal y como ella había hecho con el dueño de ellos.


End file.
